Pet Event
The Pet Event ' was the thirteenth in-game event, which lasted 3 days (72 hours) from 20th of July to 23rd of July 2018, and was available for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Cat Dragons. The Third Rendition of this event was titled "Bone Appetit" and Ran November 8th through November 11th of 2019. For the duration of the event, a new level was available which could be accessed from either the camp or from the level's map. The goal of this new level was to collect enough event points to unlock the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp like other level completion awards). The level could not be reset, but required no chalices to begin or resume. As with other special events, a constant internet connection was required to participate. Loss of connectivity during the event resulted in an inability to continue game play and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Pet Food. In addition to the Cat Dragons, Nests of Dog Dragon Eggs could be bought in the Camp's Shop for Dragon Gems, though the time they could be purchased wasn't limited to the event time, and were available through all the time Version 3.4.0 was available and afterwards. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be obtained by tapping Pet Food which in turn could be achieved by either harvesting/tapping Pet Toys; healing the dead land; harvesting Pet Objects; or opening Pet Chests and Secret Pet Capsules. The prizes were as follows: The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 plus two level 8 Pet Food. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Pet Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Pet Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be obtained for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Pet Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Pet Capsules shop. One-Time Offer A one time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For $10 (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 Pet Food, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similarly to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide '''2019 advice * Aim to create Low level fruit trees (level 2 and 3) so you have a steady source of life flowers. Merging higher level fruit trees is not necessary until unlocking the mystic cloud spaces for those items. Trashing them after unlocking those cloud spaces is advisable, because dragons with automatically harvest the fruit which you only can use for coins or to unlock only a handful of spaces. * Merging 5 is the better strategy especially to conserve items which are only available in limited amounts such as the Spirit Lantern chain items. * Pet toys should be merged carefully up to level 3 Climbing toys. level 4 and 5 items are in dead spaces and can be healed and merged. a level 6 Nice House is one of the items necessary to unlock a mystic cloud space.'''' Trivia * The main island appears to be in a shape of a fish, however, only after clearing most of the cloud patches one can easily notice it. * It's the second event to feature the Mystic Cloud Key mechanic, however with coupe of patches requires the player to purchase gem-only items such as the Gold Treasure Capsule. Category:Events Category:Pet Event